De amor mediterráneo
by JennySol
Summary: FINAL Alejarse kilómetros... ¿nos aleja de un pasado y nos acerca a un futuro distinto? Dos almas escapando se encuentran en un lugar y momento diferente en sus vidas. ¿Qué descubrirán? UA - S
1. Capítulo 1

**De amor mediterráneo**

Cerró la puerta y observó con determinación el lugar, esa casa era lo único que le quedaba de su abuela, eso, sus recuerdos y una promesa.

Ella le había hecho prometer que criaría sus hijos ahí. A los treinta y dos años creyó que estaba listo para dar ese importante paso.

Y ahí fue que se le vino el mundo abajo.

Él la amaba, la amaba con todo su ser, se había enamorado a primera vista. Sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos celestes lo envolvieron en un hechizo del cual nunca pudo escapar. Intentó conquistarla de todas las maneras posibles, hasta que al fin lo logró.

Los años que pasaron juntos fueron los mejores de su vida. Durante seis años ella había transformado su vida por completo, pasó de mujeriego irremediable a monógamo indiscutido. De rompecorazones a darlo todo por ella. Y ella se merecía cada uno de los gestos que él le brindaba. Había llenado sus mañanas de alegría y sus noches de calor.

Se amaban, eran felices y él estaba convencido que lo sería toda su vida. Sólo le faltaba una cosa para que su felicidad fuera completa y decidió salir en su búsqueda.

Le propuso tener un hijo y eso cambió todo. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, él deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo. Tristemente ella no compartía sus sueños. Ella le suplicó que esa noche la dejara sola. Respetó su solicitud y se fue a dormir a la casa de su primo.

Seiya estaba siempre cuando lo necesitaba. Era cuatro años mayor que él, y el único miembro de su familia con el que mantenía contacto.

Al día siguiente, al regresar a su casa, se encontró con el peor de los panoramas. Ella había juntado sus cosas y se había ido, dejándole sólo unas líneas.

_Darien,_

_Perdón, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que lo hice. Acepté el traslado a Alemania._

_Disfruté cada momento que pasamos juntos, pero no buscamos lo mismo._

_Te quiere…_

_Mina_

Se sintió derrotado, no podía comprender cómo se podía pasar tan velozmente de la felicidad plena a la desdicha total.

Había pasado un mes, y todavía no entendía el por qué.

La única decisión que había tomado era alejarse de ahí y un simple aviso en el periódico le había dado lo que necesitaba.

_Alquilo casa amueblada._

_3 dormitorios._

_Amplio living._

_Cocina comedor._

El dinero de cada mes sería depositado en una cuenta bancaría a la cual él podría acceder desde cualquier lugar. Con el adelanto había comprado un pasaje de avión, destino: Grecia.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Ésa había sido su última vez, ya no seguiría intentándolo. A sus veintinueve años, había llegado a la conclusión que las relaciones de pareja no estaban hechas para ella.

En qué vuelta de su retorcida mente se materializó la idea de que con él funcionaría. Quizá porque nadie la conocía mejor que él. Ella sabía todo de él, y él de ella, la confianza que se tenían llegaba al punto de conocer sus gustos sexuales.

Había sido sólo por eso, el sexo, que había durado tres meses en vez de tres días.

Afortunadamente se habían dado cuenta a tiempo, antes de arruinar su amistad, ahora sólo necesitaban alejarse por un tiempo.

Un momento ideal para llevar a cabo sus soñadas vacaciones en Grecia. Adoraba ser la dueña de su empresa y poder tomarse todo el tiempo necesario.

Además la tenía a ella de mano derecha.

Desde que su hermano la había presentado como novia, se habían hecho mejores amigas. Sin duda el momento más feliz de su vida había sido ser la madrina de la boda, cuando al fin dieron el sí.

Haruka era su mayor confidente. La hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, ella le recomendó ir a Grecia. Le aseguró que allí se encontraría a ella misma, sólo debía darse el tiempo para relajarse y aumentar, de a poco, su autoestima.

Su cuñada le repetía una y mil veces que el día que se quisiera a sí misma, podría ofrecer el resto de su amor a otra persona. También que ella no era la culpable del fracaso de sus relaciones, que por algo se le llamaba "pareja", eran un par de personas, y si eso no funcionaba era culpa de ambos.

El vuelo sería largo, pero cuanto más lejos estuviera de su pasado, más cerca estaría de ella misma y, quizá, de su futuro.

Miró el pasaje en sus manos, aún reía por la ocurrencia de Haruka mientras esperaba el despegue. Había pegado un Post It a su boarding pass, escrito de su propio puño y letra.

"_Amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de una aventura que dura toda la vida."_

_Oscar Wilde

* * *

_

_**FELIZ 3 DE AGOSTO!!!!**_

_Sí, me copié de vos y empecé igual mi saludo. Este año sí que llegué a tiempo a publicar este día, gracias por editarme ^_^_

_

* * *

_

El rincón del chivo

La segunda parte de mi fic preferido, super recomendado.

Soy lo prohibido II: .net/s/5271806/1/Soy_Lo_Prohibido_II

* * *

_Queridos lectores!! Estoy de regreso!!  
_

_Gracias por leerme (asumo que llegaron hasta acá abajo previo leer lo de arriba)_

_Aquí este cortísimo principio de un minific, algo distinto a lo que venía escribiendo hasta ahora. Me gustó mucho escribirlo realmente, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo al escribirlo._

_Ahora en plena época de exámenes, intentaré preparar Física Cuántica una vez más… espero esta vez llegar y presentarme a rendir. _

_Nos volveremos a encontrar después de eso con el siguiente capítulo de este fic, que va a ser de 3 o 4 capítulos, depende a dónde lleve mi inspiración._

_Espero ansiosa sus reviews, no se olviden que son el alimento de nuestra creatividad.  
_

_Muacks_

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	2. Capítulo 2

· Capítulo 2 ·

Haruka había arreglado todo.

No podía escapar ni siquiera de la persona que iba a buscarla, que tenía un cartel gigante, no sólo con su nombre, sino también con su foto. Definitivamente su cuñada se burlaba de ella, siempre que quería.

El chofer la llevó a Milenio, el hotel más lujoso de la zona, un edificio imponente, con playa privada. Una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel estaba reservada para ella, se dio cuenta al entrar que Haruka no había escatimado en gastos para sus vacaciones. No podía decidirse si lo mejor era la inmensa bañera o la gran ventana con vista al mar.

Se asomó y fue testigo de uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que había presenciado en su vida, el sol caía en el horizonte y bañaba de dorado todo su alrededor. Nunca se sintió tan relajada y plena, decidió que esa sería una de sus actividades diarias. Sólo deleitarse con la puesta del sol.

Algo en la playa le llamó la atención, sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos, no quería que nada arruinara ese momento.

Abrió el agua de la bañera y la dejó llenándose, necesitaba un baño de inmersión después del largo vuelo. Mientras, desempacó la valija que ella había preparado. Estaba cansada, en algún otro momento se sumergiría en el _"bolsito"_ que Haruka había preparado, conociéndola, era muy probable que tuviera un _Manual de uso_.

El ruido del mar acariciando la playa hizo que durmiera mejor de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Nunca se había sentido tan asaltado por la soledad como ese día, nunca en los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde su llegada a Grecia. Afortunadamente era uno de sus días libres y podría escaparse del caos del hotel, a uno de _sus lugares_ donde la soledad fuera una realidad y no sólo una sensación.

Seiya había arreglado todo por él. Le había dicho que el dueño del gran hotel Milenio, Diamante Black, andaba necesitando un fotógrafo.

Conocía bien a su primo, y estaba seguro que el hotel no necesitaba ningún fotógrafo antes de hablar con él, ahora era indispensable. Seiya era capaz de vender un buzón a un linyera si se lo proponía.

Pero al fin los contactos de su primo funcionaron y había conseguido trabajar sólo cuatro días a la semana. Le pagaban muy poco, pero lo alojaban en una habitación estándar del hotel y podía consumir del comedor de empleados cuanto quisiera, incluso pedir que le armaran una vianda.

Ese lugar era un sueño, usaba su sueldo para pagar sus gastos personales y darse todos los gustos que quería. El alquiler de la casa era todo ahorro y cada día que pasaba en aquel paradisíaco lugar se convencía más que lo invertiría ahí. Hasta ahora sólo había comprado una lancha y la consideraba su mejor decisión en mucho tiempo, luego de irse a Grecia.

Verificó que todo estuviera en su bolso: su cámara de fotos profesional, una cámara más pequeña digital, su cuaderno de notas y la indispensable birome.

_Asher_, alguna vez había escuchado el nombre y lo había fascinado, pero quedó encantado cuando descubrió su significado, felicidad. Fue cuando decidió nombrar así a su lancha, aquella que le permitía ir a lugares que sólo él conocía.

Hoy era el turno de _Aure,_ había descubierto la isla en uno de sus paseos en _Asher_ y volvía siempre que podía. Había pasado tardes investigando nombres griegos y no paró hasta encontrar el indicado para ponerle a esa isla, _Aure_ significaba brisa, aire suave.

Allí iría, a tomar fotografías de lugares absolutamente hermosos y a escribir. Ya llevaba ocho cuadernos, estaba seguro que del rejunte de todos podría salir algo potable para publicar. Aunque de momento lo único que le interesaba era plasmar en palabras lo que su mente y corazón gritaban.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Haruka la había amenazado por todos los medios posibles, pero el más vergonzoso de todos había sido por Facebook.

¿Acaso tenía que hacer que todos se enteraran que Serena era una work-holic? Nada de mensaje privado, o mail. ¡No! Una buena cagada a puteadas en el muro. Eso sí, en ningún momento mencionó su destino secreto.

Ya no le quedaban muchas opciones, tenía que abrir el bolsito que Haruka había preparado para ella. Como suponía, lo primero que encontró fue el cuadernito con las "instrucciones de uso".

Le costaba admitirlo. Es más, jamás lo había hecho en voz alta, pero su cuñada tenía razón… el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las veces.

Abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer.

_Día 3:_

_Sí Sere, podés fijarte si hay hojas arrancadas mil veces buscando el día uno y dos y no las vas a encontrar nunca._

_Tardé tres días en lograr que agarres esto, creeme que el siguiente paso era pedirle a Black en persona que bloquee el wi-fi y no te de el password._

_Al día de hoy corresponde el paquete azul. Por hoy podés ir tal como estás, agarrá el paquete, marcá con el señalador esta hoja, cerrá el cuaderno y volvelo a abrir cuando llegues a la playa y estés bajo una sombrilla._

Serena siguió las instrucciones buscando el paquete en el bruto bolso que Haruka había preparado para sus quince días allí.

Miró nuevamente a _Kaia_, su notebook, le tentaba de sobremanera seguir mirando cómo iba su empresa en esa computadora que se había hecho armar pura y exclusivamente para ella.

Su vista se dirigió a su mano izquierda, que sostenía el paquete azul. Le enterneció el esfuerzo de Haru para ayudarla a seguir adelante, a hacer que su vida fuera mejor. Bajó la tapa de su laptop y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Una vez en la playa abrió el cuaderno donde indicaba el señalador.

_¡Bien Sere! Lograste dejar a Kaia atrás y llegaste a la playa. ¿Verdad que la vista es hermosa?_

_Abrí el paquete y hacé buen uso de lo que está adentro._

_¡Hasta mañana!_

Serena siguió las instrucciones. El paquete era pequeño, ni bien lo abrió, lo dio vuelta sobre la mesa que tenía delante suyo y un par de cosas cayeron: un pareo, bronceador y un reproductor de mp3 con la memoria llena.

Se embadurnó con el bronceador todo su cuerpo. Con la vista buscó un lugar en la playa para acostarse y allí se dirigió.

•·•

Los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le hicieron abrir los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió envuelta en el pareo, acomodada en el sillón. Se había quedado dormida mirando por la ventana cómo las olas jugaban con el reflejo de la luna.

El día anterior había estado toda la tarde bajo el rayo del sol y eso la había dejado agotada. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para cenar! Había preferido disfrutar del paisaje y relajarse. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que sería capaz de cazar un búfalo para saciar el hambre que tenía.

Se dio una ducha veloz, se puso otra bikini y se ató el pareo en la cintura. Cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta recordó el cuadernito.

Abrió donde indicaba el señalador, y la agradable caligrafía de Haruka le dio la bienvenida. Ese día tocaba el paquete naranja, lo buscó en el bolso y se dirigió al comedor.

Serena se desperezó satisfecha. Nada mejor que cereales, frutas, tostadas con mermelada y un buen café con leche para el desayuno.

Su acompañante en la mesa era el paquete naranja, era bastante más grande que el azul del día anterior, lo abrió. Extrajo de él un bolso playero que tenía un sobre pegado, leyó con tranquilidad la nota que contenía.

_Este bolso funciona también como mochila, me pasé una buena cantidad de horas diseñándolo y aún más encontrando a alguien que lo fabricara, así que aprovechalo._

_Andá llenándolo con las cosas de los paquetes y otras cosas que quieras y consideras indicadas. Con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta cuáles son los pocos objetos importantes en tu vida._

_Recordá siempre que "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" lo material tiene poco valor. _

Continuó leyendo donde había dejado antes de tomar el paquete.

_Día 4:_

_Si te conozco tanto como creo, abriste el paquete antes de ver el cuaderno. Los paquetes grandes siempre te llamaron la atención. ¡Seguro que ni miraste lo que hay dentro del bolso!_

Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse… Miró con sospecha alrededor buscando a Haruka ¿No estaría escondida en algún lugar y escribiendo mágicamente en su cuaderno mientras ella lo tenía en la mano? Se rió de su propio delirio mientras hurgaba en el bolso.

Su mano tocó un artefacto pequeño y frío, lo extrajo junto con una bolsita ziploc. Ahí estaban todos los accesorios de la pequeña cámara digital de 10 Mega pixels y zoom de 20X. Definitivamente Haruka no había escatimado en gastos.

¡Claro! Si era plata de la empresa y no de ella. Siguió leyendo para apaciguar su asesina interna.

_Esa peque tienen adentro una memoria con más capacidad de lo que te podés imaginar… y la batería aguanta todo el día con la cámara encendida._

_Sacale foto a todo lo que veas que te guste y/o te llame la atención y disfrutá luego de los resultados. _

_¡A hacer tu vida ahora!… y nada de acercarte a Kaia hasta que la memoria esté llena (o quieras pispear más de cerca alguna foto)_

Serena rió y se tapó la cara mirando alrededor. Nadie la miraba, pero si lo hicieran pensarían que estaba loca, riéndose sola.

Fue a su cuarto a ponerse bronceador. Dejó todo allí excepto una pequeña carterita donde guardó la cámara y se fue a caminar por la playa.

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras escritas de Haruka le habían llegado y caminaba mirando el paisaje y la gente a través del objetivo de la cámara y disfrutando de la blanca arena acariciando sus pies.

En el horizonte vio a un muchacho en una lancha. Desde lejos se podía apreciar en su espalda desnuda, que sus hombros eran anchos y su cintura angosta. Casi por instinto presionó el botón, guardando una copia de lo que sus ojos veían.

Se sintió satisfecha de momento y regresó al hotel. Sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi tres horas y el intenso sol y el calor mediterráneo le habían dado sed, y algo de hambre también, tenía que admitirlo.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Los arreglos iban viento en popa. Seiya ayudaba desde Melbourne y Diamante Black aportaba sus contactos.

Había encontrado en Diamante un gran amigo, ahora sabía por qué Seiya lo había referido a él, quién mejor que el dueño del hotel Milenio para encontrar a las personas indicadas para lograr su reciente objetivo.

Sería el dueño de un terreno en Aure, en cuanto los papeles estuvieran terminados y él plasmara su firma en ellos. Claro que el dinero no era un asunto menor, hacerse dueño de una parcela en una isla del Mediterráneo no es una transacción de todos los días como comprar una botella de gaseosa. Pero Seiya se había encargado de eso.

Al parecer, los meses de alquiler de su casa amoblada y sus ahorros previos habían logrado crear un buen respaldo para el tipo de préstamo que debía solicitar. Eso y algún otro amigo de su primo, de eso no había dudas.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Le quedaban menos de dos semanas ahí, para despedirse de todos sus lugares, aquellos que lo habían ayudado a salir de su tristeza mucho más que cualquier persona. Y a eso los dedicaría, ese ya no era tiempo de trabajar.

Había decidido que volvería para dedicarse full time a trabajar y juntar el dinero para pagar el préstamo cuanto antes y ganar algo extra para poder construir una cabaña en su nuevo lugar.

Ya tenía algunas fotografías para exponer en la muestra que Kakyuu, la mujer de Seiya, estaba organizando. Y se dedicaría los días que le quedara a conseguir las mejores tomas, de esas que él sabía que se venderían bien.

Tenía sus cuadernos también, de ellos podía sacar un buen libro. Tenía que contactar a Yaten, el hermano de Kakyuu. Él haría la compilación y luego, con el nombre de Yaten en la edición, lograría buenas ventas en su libro.

Pensó en aquella célebre frase acerca de lo que una persona debería hacer durante su vida.

"_Plantar un árbol, escribir un libro, tener un hijo…"_

Había plantado un cerezo en el jardín de la casa de su abuela, ahora suya, cuando tenía siete años.

Veinticinco años habían pasado y ahora ese árbol proveería la sombra para sus ratos de escritor. El primer objetivo: logrado. Segundo: en camino.

El tercero… era un tema demasiado delicado para él.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado más de una semana desde que llegara. Su bolso ya estaba lleno, día a día Haruka le había dejado objetos y actividades para hacer.

Nuevamente debía admitir que la había hecho reflexionar y llevar a palabras sus sentimientos, objetivos y sueños.

Ya conocía las playas de los alrededores como la palma de su mano, el pueblo era maravilloso y la gente, un encanto. Había conocido a una pareja festejando sus bodas de oro, se amaban tanto o más que el primer día, y no perdían oportunidad de demostrárselo. Deseó algún día tener algo así.

Había llegado a replantearse si realmente no estaba hecha para las relaciones de pareja o sólo no había encontrado a la persona indicada.

Ese día se había levantado muy temprano, sospechando que algo distinto se avecinaba, eran demasiados días de tranquilidad y, conociendo a Haruka, ese día daría el batacazo ya que le gustaban los números redondos.

Sus suposiciones no estaban lejos de la realidad.

_Día 10_

_¡Día Movido! Desayuná bien y pedí tu vianda que ya está encargada para hoy. No vas a llegar a almorzar. Con suerte vas a llegar a cenar, pero eso depende de vos._

_Fijate qué hay en el paquete verde ahora._

Serena obedeció como si de vida o muerte se tratase. Encontró el libro 'El principito' de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry y una tarjeta personal con el nombre Nicolás Stathopoulos y una dirección. Miró ambos objetos extrañada y regresó al cuaderno de indicaciones.

_Seguro no entendés nada, tampoco debería darte muchas explicaciones, pero para no desanimarte te digo qué tenés que hacer._

_La tarjeta, habrás visto, tiene una dirección. Tomate un taxi y pedí que te lleven ahí. Preguntá por esa persona y cuando la encuentres decí que sos Serena._

_No te olvides de llevarte el bolsito con todas las cosas, agregándole esta nueva y buscá la vianda en el comedor._

_Recomendación: shortcito y zapatillas de lona._

A esta altura de sus vacaciones, Serena tomaba las recomendaciones de su cuñada como órdenes. Si ella recomendaba short y zapatillas, así se vestiría.

Notó que había algo más escrito en el cuaderno.

_Ps. Creo que ya te tuve paseando y haciendo cosas lo suficiente. A partir de ahora es tú decisión qué hacés cada día. Ya tenés todas las herramientas y conocimientos que necesitás para elegir cómo disfrutar de tus últimos días ahí._

_Pps. Si no se te ocurre nada, yo te dejo una recomendación para cada día (y éstas no las tomes como órdenes). Te quiero y no quiero ver que tengas marcas de la bikini, eh!! ¡Bronceadito completito!_

Serena emitió una sonora carcajada ante el último comentario de Haruka en su cuaderno.

Mientras desayunaba vio pasar por la puerta del comedor nuevamente a ese muchacho, se preguntaba por qué nunca lo había visto en la playa, tampoco lo había visto en el comedor.

Sólo lo veía pasar por la puerta a lo lejos y su silueta la atraía cual imán a un metal. Había intentado alcanzarlo, pero nunca lo lograba y tampoco sabía para dónde se iba, simplemente desaparecía.

Ya había comenzado a sospechar que su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada y materializaba a su hombre ideal, haciéndolo inalcanzable. Y por supuesto, muy atractivo.

No se daría por vencida. Haruka había logrado maravillas de ella y ahora sabía que algún día llegaría aquella persona. De momento se conformaba con esa silueta, deleitándose con su ilusión.

•·•

El señor Stathopoulos resultó ser el dueño de algunas embarcaciones, un pequeño velero estaba reservado para ella ese día. Haruka sabía que el padre de Serena era fanático de los barcos y que había enseñado a sus hijos a navegar en todo tipo de naves.

Serena se dio cuenta que había estado trabajando mucho ya que no recordaba la última vez que había salido a recorrer las costas de New York.

El aire marino en su rostro y nada más que kilómetros de agua cristalina a su lado, le daban un sentimiento de tranquilidad tal que le hacía desear permanecer así siempre. Seguramente en otra vida, había sido una sirena.

Pero Haruka tenía un plan para ella, y Serena decidió seguir hacia las coordenadas que su cuñada le había indicado. Finalmente vislumbró la isla.

Había un muelle abandonado, pero le resultaba suficiente para amarrar y bajarse. Notó que había una lancha amarrada también, pero no veía a nadie en la extensa playa, al parecer, virgen. Desembarcó con su mochila y se dispuso a recorrer un poco la isla.

Sobre el final del día había descubierto que el agua era cristalina, la arena blanca, la vegetación exuberante y la vista inigualable. Definitivamente sabía dónde pasaría los días que le quedaban de vacaciones.

Si pudiera comprar al menos una pequeña porción de ese lugar, se tomaría vacaciones más seguido, era una promesa.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Qué rápido se le habían pasado sus últimos días allí, le quedaban sólo tres. Unos días antes se había convertido en el dueño de su parte preferida de Aure.

Aún seguía sorprendido de lo fácil que le resultó. Le habían comentado que la isla estaba dividida entre cuatro propietarios, sus descubridores. La mayor parte se la había quedado Lisandro Tziolis, el dueño del barco. El resto de la isla fue dividido entre los tres acompañantes.

Ahora, dos generaciones después, el nieto de Tziolis estaba en apuros económicos y comenzaba a deshacerse de lo menos necesario, vendiendo la mitad del terreno que poseía.

Era claro que no sentía el mismo amor por la isla que su abuelo.

Darien aprovecharía ese día para tomar fotos y medidas estimativas de su nuevo terreno, de manera de tener toda la información necesaria para diseñar la cabaña cuando estuviera de regreso en Melbourne.

Le llevó un rato a pie hasta que encontró los límites de su terreno, no le resultó difícil ya que estaban cercados.

Dedicó el resto de la mañana a buscar algún claro entre la vegetación y cerca de la playa donde pudiera construir. Luego de algunas horas había encontrado algunos lugares, pero el último fue el que mejor le resultó, estaba a sólo ciento cincuenta metros de la playa.

Estaba saliendo de entre los arbustos cuando la vio.

En el momento que sus ojos la divisaron, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su cuerpo no le respondió más. Se quedó allí oculto luchando contra la ilusión que su mente fabricaba, a esa altura ya tendría que haberlo superado.

No podía ser Mina, él sabía que no lo era, pero a esa distancia – que no era mucha- la semejanza era enorme. Mina realmente lo había dañado, necesitaba encontrar al menos un puñado de diferencias para no volverse loco. Tomó uno de sus cuadernos de notas y comenzó a escribir.

_Esta mujer tiene el cabello dorado como oro puro, el de Mina era rubio mucho más claro, platinado y para nada natural._

_Ella es delgada, pero con curvas bien marcadas. Mina también era flaca pero tenía poca cola y poco busto, ¡cuántas veces se lo escuché decir! Quizá llegó a convencerme…_

_Mina jamás había demostrado interés en navegar, y la vez que lo hizo ya que le insistí, se la pasó vomitando todo el viaje. Esta mujer vino sola en aquel velero…¡no cualquiera!_

_Mina jamás se hubiera animado a mostrar su cuerpo desnudo al sol, ni aunque fuera la única persona en una isla desierta. Esta mujer había visto su lancha, sabe que puede haber alguien más y así y todo ahí está, dejando que los rayos del sol acaricien su cuerpo, bañándolo en destellos dorados._

Ante esta imagen, el fotógrafo en él despertó y se dio cuenta que tenía frente a él una toma perfecta, sobre todo para la muestra. Sería una de las que más valor tendría.

Ahora tenía una excusa para hablar con ella, tenía que pedirle permiso. Aunque sabía que ella jamás se enteraría, él era demasiado correcto para aprovecharse, eso era algo que Mina siempre le recriminaba y él no entendía cuál era el lado malo.

Decidió que la dejaría tranquila por un buen rato pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima, que por más que lo quisiera no podía hacerlo.

Darien se acercó a ella lentamente, sin hacer ruido con sus pies descalzos sobre la arena. A cada paso que se acercaba, más hermosa la veía. Ya estaba a su lado y ella no se había enterado, tenía auriculares puestos y supuso que escuchaba música.

La imagen que tenía frente a sí era única, acarició suavemente los rizos dorados y desordenados de la mujer. Sin darse cuenta había le rozado el hombro y ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

Esos ojos lo dejaron deslumbrado, nada en el mundo podía prepararlo para ese momento, ella no reaccionaba, sólo lo miraba como él la miraba a ella.

* * *

Buenas buenas… qué tal les va??

Yo realmente con muy poco tiempo, cambié de trabajo, a uno que está muy bueno, relacionado con mis estudios pero entre eso y mis últimos meses de clases, no tengo ni un segundo para respirar. Imagínense que salgo de mi casa 7.30 am y vuelvo alrededor de las 8 pm.

Dentro de poco voy a tener que empezar a drogarme para llegar al final de la semana, entre el trabajo, las cirugías a las que tengo que asistir y los congresos más clases de lunes a viernes…. Pobre Jenny =P (aclaro, no estudio medicina… es Ingeniería Biomédica… sisi, loca loca estoy)

Antes de hablar un poco del fic, quería felicitar enormemente a mi gran editora, la Lic. Suyay por haberse recibido y librarse finalmente de eso que se llama universidad (ovación de todos a Suyi!!).

Ahora sí, como les contaba en el capítulo anterior, el primero, este es un fic que se me ocurrió un día de enero, garabatee el comienzo y una idea. Y cuando terminé mi fic anterior (El amor cura todas las heridas - .net/s/4291463/1/El_amor_cura_todas_las_heridas ) me dediqué a escribir. Es distinto a lo que estuve escribiendo hasta ahora, pero no por eso me gusta menos. Al contrario, me gusta más!!

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo… El tercer capítulo está a la mitad más o menos y seguramente termine habiendo un cuarto.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews… es algo crucial para los que escribimos. Nos dan ganas, nos muestran que alguien lee y opina sobre lo que escribimos, sea a favor o en contra. No les cuesta nada, hacen click en el botoncito de abajo que dice "Review this story/chapter" y al menos dejen un "Lo leí y me gustó" o " La verdad no me cabe lo que escribís por tal o cual razón" y nosotros, los escritores, contentos!

* * *

Como siempre, nunca falta El rincón del chivo

Una historia que yo acabo de conocer, va por el sexto capítulo y es muy interesante. Muy bien escrita y con personajes muy bien logrados. Hehra nos presenta "Maestro y Aprendiz"

.net/s/4775478/1/Maestro_y_Aprendiz

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo pronto… si todo sale bien y puedo, en más o menos un mes sale el siguiente capítulo.

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »

* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sólo hago uso de sus personajes para entretenerme.


	3. Capítulo 3

· Capítulo 3 ·

-Di-disculpame... no quise asustarte- susurró él.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Serena, quitándose los auriculares.

-Que no era mi intencción asustarte, sólo te vi a lo lejos y...- Darien intentaba ser lo más natural posible, ya había eliminado por completo la semejanza de la mujer con Mina, pero ella aún seguía desnuda frente a él, con una actitud tan natural que lo perturbaba.-Mi nombre es Darien, Darien Chiba- le extendió la mano amigablemente, evitando el contacto visual.

De repente Serena reaccionó, se levantó de golpe y se envolvió en su pareo. Intentó cubrir con sus manos su rostro, rojo como un tomate, pero sabía que era imposible.

-Yo... yo...eehm...- tomó aire profundamente para tranquilizarse –Serena, Serena Tsukino- le extendió su mano y lo miró a los ojos ahora.

Pasaron instantes que fueron eternos para ambos, nuevamente se perdían en la profundidad de los ojos del otro.

-No sos de acá, ¿no?- preguntó Darien, intentando romper el momento de incomodidad que había surgido.

-No, soy de New York. Vine de vacaciones, estoy parando en el hotel Milenio- Serena se sorprendió de su propia respuesta, en general era más reservada con la gente que acababa de conocer.

-Yo tampoco soy de acá, soy de Melbourne- Darien inspiró profundamente y el perfume de ella se filtró en sus pulmones- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevás en este paraíso?- quería saber más de ella, ¿cómo no la había visto antes?

-Exactamente doce días- Serena suspiró con tristeza- y sólo me quedan tres más... al menos por este viaje, me prometí a mí misma volver.

-Yo igual... nunca creí que un solo lugar podía darme la paz que buscaba- dijo Darien con total sinceridad –Pero heme aquí, metiéndome en un crédito hipotecario por tener un pedacito de Grecia para mí.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron, con las pocas palabras que intercambiaron, había encontrado muchas cosas en común con ese hombre. –Quién no quisiera tener un pedacito de Grecia propio.

La sonrisa sincera de ella lo deslumbró, realmente quería compartir un poco más de sí mismo con ella –Aparentemente la persona que me vendió su porción- dijo él haciéndola reír.

-Mis abogados lo están intentando- respondió ella abatida –Pero no es fácil encontrar un vendedor.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- expresó Darien convencido.

-¿Si?

-Sí... pero con una condición.

La sonrisa de Serena se borró de golpe. ¡Hombres! Siempre quieren algo a cambio.

-Nonononono- Darien había entendido su descepción –No es lo que pensás. Sólo quería invitarte a pasar el día conmigo mañana. Me dio la sensación que podíamos pasar un buen rato.- suspiró, la verdad podría funcionar.

»Es que... acabo de conocerte y me siento tan cómodo que creí que podía disfrutar al menos uno de los días que me quedan acá con vos.

Las mejillas de Serena se colorearon suavemente, no sabía si por la vergüenza de haber pensado que él tenía otras intenciones o por las palabras que Darien le había dedicado. Le sonrió y le extendió la mano -¡Trato!

-Trato- tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en ella. Encantado de sentir la delicada piel rozando la propia.-Mañana a las 9 en el lobby del hotel. No necesitás traer nada, yo me encargo de todo. Bah... si querés quizá una bikini.- Le guiñó el ojo produciendo que la sangre se acumulara una vez más en el rostro de Serena.

Para cuando reaccionó, él ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido entre la vegetación tan de repente como había aparecido.

Miró el lugar donde él había apoyado los labios y sonrió, estaba convencida que pasaría un agradable día con él. Quizá más de uno.

Y rogaba que él cumpliera su palabra de ayudarla.

Miró alrededor buscando algún otro par de ojos atrevidos mirándola. No veía a nadie alrededor, pero de todas formas se vistió y se quedó sentada un rato más escuchando música y escribiendo algunas palabras en su cuadernito, antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Quería estar descansada, el día siguiente, pintaba prometedor.

•·•

No podía dejar de mirarla, se insultó a sí mismo por haber pensado que se parecía a Mina. Recién cuando ella juntó sus cosas y se fue, él logró salir del ensueño en el que estaba.

Ya tenía pensado qué hacer y dónde. No recordaba la últina vez que se había sentido así. El día que pasaría con ella tendría que ser único.

Quizá no fuera sólo uno, pensó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo acompañara en el poco tiempo que le quedaba allí.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Repasó mentalmente el contenido de su mochila por última vez.

Su segunda mejor bikini para cambiarse, la mejor la llevaba puesta. Un saquito, en caso que volvieran tarde, aunque… los brazos de Darien parecían bastante buenos para abrigarla._ ¡Tonta! Apagá tus hormonas un ratito Serena. Darien parece ser más que sólo un envase con unos maravillosos ojos azules, su amplia espalda, abdominales bien marcaditos, labios para el pecado... ¡Malditas hormonas!_... Bronceador, cámara de fotos, cuadernito, reproductor de música por las dudas... Darien había dicho que se encargaría de todo.

Se había levantado muy temprano aunque ya había dejado todo listo desde la noche anterior. Estaba ansiosa. Todavía no se decidía si era por la posibilidad de comprar un terrenito o porque pasaría el día con él.

Su aura la intrigaba, hacía que quisiera saber más. Había algo en él, una mezcla de tristeza y seguridad, descepción y optimismo. Deseos de no olvidar jamás y de seguir adelante al mismo tiempo.

Sus experiencias habían dejado marcas en él y ella quería descubrirlas.

Volvió a pensar en poseer finalmente un terreno en ese lugar y con eso en mente escribió un mail a Haruka, informándole acerca de la posibilidad de un contacto y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor. Necesitaba energías para poder enfrentar, o controlar, sus impulsos corporales.

Había comido como si no hubiera mañana, pero no alcanzó. Cuando lo vio en aquel rincón, mirando las olas formarse y reventar; sabiendo que la esperaba a ella, le pareció más atractivo que nunca, su cuerpo reaccionó solo.

Ya estaba a su lado cuando logró contener sus deseos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, él le quitó la mochila de las manos –Permitime.

Como respuesta sólo pudo asentir, por la media sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Darien imaginó que se había sonrojado. Lo siguió y aceptó su mano como ayuda para subir a la lancha.

El viaje hasta la isla estuvo acompañado de un cómodo silencio, ambos miraban el horizonte.

Reconoció en seguida el muellecito donde amarraron. La ayudó a bajar pero esta vez no se ofreció a llevarle la mochila. Él tenía una propia y una gran canasta.

La guió hasta un claro entre la vegetación con una mesa improvisada con un pedazo de tronco.

Se paró en el centro del claro y miró a su alrededor fascinada. El lugar era perfecto, la sombra aliviaba el agobiante calor, los rayos de sol colándose entre las hojas de los árboles iluminaban, bañando de oro todo el espacio, la vista era sublime.

Más allá de la distancia se escuchaba el murmullo de las olas reventando sobre la orilla.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada – la voz de él la sacó de un ensueño para sumergirla en otro.

-Es hermoso – logró murmurar.

Cuando Darien comenzó a sacar las cosas de la canasta, Serena le preguntó si le había robado el bolso a Mary Poppins. Carcajadas incesantes siguieron a su comentario. Definitivamente había sido el primer rompehielos.

El segundo fue al terminar la primera botella de vino.

Luego de una larga caminata, regresaron al claro muertos de hambre y sed. Habían estado sentados en la lona que Darien había llevado charlando de nimiedades y cuando él quiso levantarse a buscar la segunda botella perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó. La conclusión: estaban borrachos.

El ataque de risa hizo que terminaran ambos acostados y enfrentados, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre la piel. La cercanía los hizo detenerse, mirarse a los ojos.

Darien acarició el cabello de Serena con una de sus manos, se sentía tan suave. No sabía si era ilusión suya o trucos del vino pero la boca de Serena le rogaba que la besara. Deslizó sus dedos por toda la extensión del mechón que sostenía, y cuando éste escapó de su mano, se separó lentamente de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Confieso – Exclamó Darien levantando su mano derecha e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo a modo de chiste.

Serena apenas lograba reaccionar del momento anterior, habían estado tan cerca. Por un lado estaba asustada porque no sabía qué haría Darien y por otro estaba expectante, por la misma razón. Lo miró confundida, qué querría confesar.

-Soy fotógrafo profesional, vivo de eso- explicó Darien, Serena no parecía entender. –Ayer, cuando te vi, descubrí que aquella podía ser la fotografía estrella de mi próxima muestra. Ayer, en aquella playa –Darien señaló el lugar donde se habían conocido el día anterior.

El rostro de Serena se puso bordó. Darien se dio cuenta que estaba entendiendo y prosiguió.

-Por eso te invité a pasar el día conmigo…Baah, no sólo por eso, pero sí es el motivo principal. Quiero pedirte permiso para exponer esa foto en mi próxima muestra y venderla, no voy a hacerlo sin tu permiso.

Ella no respondía, no decía nada, sólo lo miraba.

-Es la mejor fotografía que tomé en años. Y va a ayudarme a pagar buena parte de la hipoteca que tuve que pedir para comprar este lugar.

La expresión de Serena cambió de repente, ya no era tan suave. Y el severo tono de voz con el que habló la acompañó.

-Así que de esto se trataba –resopló –De que la casualidad del mundo hizo que yo estuviera ahí para ser TU foto perfecta y para que VOS pudieras tener TU pedazo de Grecia –estaba enfurecida –Y ahora querés pedirme permiso, ¿para qué? Podrías haber sacado la foto, alejarte, venderla y yo jamás me hubiera enterado. Pero no, tenías que ilusionarme con la posibilidad de MI pedacito de Grecia y luego verme destrozada.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, sabía que el alcohol exageraba sus sentimientos y sus reacciones pero realmente se sentía decepcionada. No lo conocía mucho, pero dentro de ella esperaba algo más de él.

Darien se acercó velozmente a ella, le tomó el rostro con las manos y con sus pulgares limpió sus lágrimas.

-Sí, podría haberte sacado la foto y vos nunca te hubieras enterado… Pero como decía mi ex, tengo demasiado sentido de la moral y no puedo hacer algo así. Además, ¿acaso no prometí ayudarte a tener TU pedacito? –La miraba a los ojos profundamente –Cuando yo prometo algo, lo cumplo.

Hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y la abrazó para calmarla, era tan pequeña. Apoyó el mentón sobre la dorada cabellera de ella, aspirando nuevamente su dulce perfume, hasta que ella se hubo calmado.

-¿Sabés por qué me acerqué y te invité a pasar el día conmigo en vez de esconderme?

-¿hmm? –Serena no se movía de la posición en la que estaba, se sentía protegida, más relajada.

-Porque me pareciste, no sólo hermosa, sino extremadamente enigmática. Habías llegado sola a la isla, por lo tanto sabés navegar. Habías visto la lancha en el muelle… sabías que no estabas sola y así y todo no tuviste ningún problema para entregarle todo tu cuerpo a los rayos del sol. Sin complejos. –Darien suspiró, confesándole y confesándose a sí mismo la verdad –Quería conocer qué había detrás de esa mujer en la playa.

Serena se separó un poco de él para mirarlo. –Y qué descubriste de momento además de que soy una histérica.

Darien rió fuertemente, la potencia de su voz la hizo estremecerse. –Hasta ahora muy poco, sólo que te dañaron y estás intentando salir adelante. Pero me gustaría conocer mucho más.

-Mmm… Estás cerca… ¿y cuál es tu historia? ¿De qué escapabas cuando viniste a Grecia? –el interés de Serena era sincero, pudo verlo en sus ojos.

-Historia larga… Te cuento botella de vino de por medio…- le extendió la mano para ayudarla a acomodarse nuevamente.

•·•

-Bueno… media botella de vino, prácticamente media historia de mi vida… Tu turno.

-Preguntá y yo respondo – Serena levantó su mano derecha –Prometo decir la verdad.

-¿Qué te trajo a Grecia?

-¿Literal o en sentido figurado?

-Aparentemente hay respuesta para ambas… me gustaría saberlas.

-Literal: Haruka, mi cuñada, mano derecha y mejor amiga… Ella planificó todo el viaje, es más, planificó cada día de mis vacaciones. Gracias a ella me conociste ayer acá.

-Le debo una grande –Darien guiñó el ojo.

-Yo le debo más de una… ella juró que me iba a encontrar a mí misma acá, que iba a descubrir cosas que en casa nunca hubiera podido ver, quizá por falta de tiempo, ¿o por falta de valor? –y mientras lo decía, supo que la última pregunta era más que eso, era simplemente una afirmación. Volvió a hablar sintiéndose más relajada- Mis vacaciones podrían llamarse "La búsqueda de mi autoestima".

-Jaja…

-Creo que ya respondí la primer pregunta… ¿algo más que quieras saber?

-Tantas… tantas cosas

La profundidad con la que Darien la miró la hizo sonrojar. Ella no decía nada, él volvió a disparar.

-No me imagino como una belleza como vos puede tener problemas de autoestima… contame de eso…

-Ay Darien… los hombres y las mujeres somos tan distintos. Ustedes creen que la autoestima está acá afuera- deslizó su mano por su cuerpo señalándolo- A los quince, tal vez. Pero a mis veintinueve años sé que todo es debido a experiencias.

-¿Malas?- preguntó Darien ante la nueva revelación.

- De todo un poco. Pero en mi caso, la mayoría, malas.

- ¿A qué te dedicás en New York?

- Soy la presidenta de una empresa de alquiler de transportes, con y sin chofer. Una de las más populares de Estados Unidos- estaba orgullosa, había creado esa empresa a partir del dinero de la herencia de su padre y ésta había florecido y agrandado exponencialmente en los últimos años. -Hoy en día abarcamos todos los ámbitos, terrestres, fluviales y aéreos.

- ¿Tenés casa propia?

- Sep

-¿Amigos?

- Pocos, pero que realmente valen la pena.

- Entonces… sos exitosa, tenés casa y amigos… ¿Dónde están las malas experiencias, los fracasos?

Serena suspiró –En las relaciones de pareja…había llegado a la conclusión de que no servía para eso. Hasta con mi mejor amigo lo intente ¡tonta, tonta!

- ¿Nunca nadie te dijo que si una relación de pareja no funciona, la culpa es de los dos? …Y te lo digo yo, que la pasé mal este último tiempo.

-Sí, Haruka miles de veces… pero cuesta absorberlo y adoptarlo como idea. Aunque Grecia ayudó bastante. –Serena sonrió con frescura, ya casi que se la creía. –Igual eso no es todo… no sé, soy un caso de internación creería.

Darien no rió con el chiste -¿Por qué creés que es tan grave? Con un poco de terapia se gana, al menos un poco de autoestima.

-Para ser sincera…-Darien asintió, deseaba que fuera sincera, que se abriera como él lo había hecho momentos antes, contándole su desdichada ruptura con Mina.- es como si no me conociera a mí misma.

»Haruka dice que ella ve una Serena distinta a la que veo yo. Y yo no puedo entender cómo es que ella sabe cuál es la imagen que tengo yo de mí misma… pero lo creo, creo que lo sabe y que por algo me lo dice. Quiero descubrir a esa Serena, encontrarla…

Darien admiraba la pasión con la que Serena decía esas palabras y le tomó la mano y le dijo suavemente instándola a seguir. -¿Y qué crees que va a pasar cuando la encuentres?

-¿Voy a ser feliz?- suspiró- O al menos voy a tener una herramienta para poder serlo. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí feliz… quizá de pequeña con algún regalo, una muñeca. Situaciones efímeras.

»Quiero, alguna vez en la vida, sentirme única.

-Única- repitió Darien en un susurro –Yo creí que así la hacía sentir a Mina, única y especial.

-Si no era así, es porque no se lo merecía. Si hay alguna persona en el mundo que pueda hacerme sentir de esa manera, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

•·•

El sol comenzaba a descender, juntaron las cosas y regresaron a la lancha en silencio. Un silencio cómodo, familiar y agradable.

Al llegar al hotel, Serena agradeció a Darien por la hermosa tarde que había pasado y huyó a refugiarse en su habitación antes que él pudiera decirle nada.

Se sentía rara, distinta.

No 'distinta' como algo malo, era un 'distinta' desconocido, que en parte la descolocaba y fue por eso que se escapó. Esa sensación adormecía sus sentidos y no podía estar así frente a él porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Culpó a esa Serena desconocida por ello mientras llenaba la bañera y echaba sales relajantes en ella. Se metió dentro y a cada centímetro que se sumergía, más pensamientos eliminaba de su cabeza. Ese proceso, era su cable a tierra.

Más tarde pidió una cena liviana para comer en la habitación y decidió bajar a uno de los bares del hotel a tomar algo. Necesitaba estar en un lugar con gente, con el ruido suficiente para callar a su cabecita por un rato.

Se puso un vestido de crepe strapless color coral y se levantó el cabello, para despejar sus hombros y espalda, con un broche con una flor a tono. Sandalias y cartera plateados y salió de la habitación que la atormentaba con su silencio.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Estaba molesta, tiesa, se había despegado del respaldo del sillón. Se acomodó lo más al borde que podía, dispuesta a levantarse y escapar corriendo en cuanto fuera necesario.

En la mesa estaba la copa de vino que ella había pedido vacía y el trago que ese tipo le había comprado, intacto. No quería ni saber qué decía la nota que el mozo le había dejado junto con el trago. Ahora él se acercaba a ella como si fuera a reclamar lo propio, como si ella le hubiera dado algún indicio de interés.

Estaba por levantarse cuando las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha se estremecieron y a continuación, sus delicados dedos sintieron una brisa suave y agradable.

Le parecía que la expresión del sujeto que se acercaba había cambiado, de posesión a desafío, pero nada de eso importaba. Algo en sus manos llamaba más su atención que las intenciones de ese imbécil de arruinarle la noche.

Se llenó de sorpresa cuando al bajar la vista descubrió un par de manos masculinas danzando hipnóticamente con las propias, no se tocaban, apenas si se rozaban. Las caricias que sentía eran más producidas por el aire que se movía, que por el contacto de sus pieles.

El hombre de la barra se detuvo en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos, ahora ya nada interrumpiría la magia que la rodeaba. No era necesario voltearse para saber quién era el dueño de esas caricias, reconocía su aroma.

•·•

Llegó un punto que creyó que ya no podían existir sensaciones desconocidas para ella, pero un roce en su oreja izquierda le erizó por completo la piel y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Suave seda la envolvió aplacando el frío.

Fue en ese momento que entendió lo que sucedía, él había ocupado el espacio que ella había dejado detrás suyo, la envolvía con todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en su nuevo respaldo. Quiso girar el rostro para mirarlo pero él se lo impidió acariciando con sus labios la línea de su mandíbula.

Cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo se había activado para sentirlo, un leve roce de la áspera gabardina de su pantalón en la pantorrilla, la delicada tela negra de su camisa acariciando su espalda desnuda, las manos de él que seguían jugando con las propias.

El perfectamente afeitado rostro de él se deslizó sobre su hombro y en susurros le dijo lo hermosa que se veía, la envolvió suavemente con sus brazos y la instó a relajarse sobre su pecho. Serena se permitió liberar su mente de todo excepto de los sentimientos y sensaciones. No podía evitarlos, eran muy fuertes, desconocidos y brotaban de ella cual agua de una fuente.

Se sentía finalmente libre, sin fantasmas ni miedos atormentándola. Las nubes frente a sus ojos se esparcieron y se vio como la mujer exitosa que era, vio y sintió a la verdadera Serena, aquella que Haruka le había guiado a buscar, descubriendo trazas de a poco. Pero hasta ese momento, no había tenido la imagen completa.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de Darien que aún la abrazaba y se sintió completa, única, feliz. Quería quedarse así, descubriéndose, conociéndose.

Darien la acarició suavemente y ella volvió de su ensueño, gran parte de la gente ya se había ido del bar. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, podría haber sido una eternidad y a ella no le hubiera importado.

Se levantaron del sillón juntos, en un movimiento tan armónico y sincronizado, que parecían uno.

Caminaron abrazados a través del bar, la terraza externa y el lobby del imponente hotel. Cuando pudo darse cuenta estaban en la puerta de la habitación 402, su habitación, mirándose frente a frente.

-¿Querés…?- comenzó a hablar tímidamente Serena, mientras abría la puerta.

Pero Darien la interrumpió sin dejarla continuar – Mañana… misma hora, mismo lugar- se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó con dulzura y suavidad, deslizó una de sus manos desde la parte más baja de su espalda hasta la nuca y la sostuvo a la vez que profundizaba el beso.

Se esforzó tanto por mantener dentro de sí esa sensación que no notó que Darien ya no estaba allí y que su mano sostenía un sobre.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dejó caer abruptamente sobre el sillón y abrió el sobre, adentro había una fotografía. Era aquella que Darien le había mencionado, de ella desnuda en la playa, era realmente excelente.

Cerró los ojos apretándolos y los abrió bruscamente, como si todo fuera una ilusión que desaparecería, pero no fue así. Necesitaba pensar sobre lo que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Sólo quería sentirlo.

Seguía su lucha interna "pensar vs. sentir" cuando vio que al dorso de la fotografía había algo escrito.

_Lo prometido es deuda…_

_Tziolis, Alejandro (dueño del terreno en la isla)_

_Ya hablé con él, lo tiene reservado para vos, _

_sólo restan los arreglos - _

_Muchas gracias por hoy._

_Y mañana… mañana será otro día

* * *

_

Wenas wenas!!

Sé que me tardé más de lo planeado, claramente con excusas. En este caso mi cuerpo atentó contra mí y me tuvo casi un mes sin hacer nada… un bajón realmente.

Y encima ahora se me viene la pila de finales que tengo que rendir… las buenas noticias? (además de haber terminado el chap) me queda sólo una semana de clases. Y no hablo de este año… hablo de la carrera. SIIIIIIII!!!! Termino de cursar, sólo me quedan miles y miles de finales acumulados a lo largo de los años (sistema de mierda que tiene mi facultad) pero ya no tener que ir a diario a ese edificio a estar 5 hs sentada escuchando a alguien hablar, es simplemente GENIAL!!

Resulta que la semana pasada, me volvió brevemente la inspiración (en un sueño) y escribí el final del chap… y cuando lo estaba pasando a la compu, me inspiré otra vez y salió el pedacito que unía lo que ya tenía escrito con el final.

Para el próximo capítulo no les prometo nada… hasta fines de diciembre estoy con exámenes y a eso tengo que dedicarle mi tiempo… después escribiré el capítulo que le falta a este fic.. sisi, sólo uno más y se termina. Era un minific… se los dije, no?

Tengo un oneshot a medio escribir en un cuaderno, que con el tiempo iré puliéndolo y pasándola y alguna vez, quizá, vea la luz… o encuentre sus ojos jeje.

En el capítulo anterior, después de publicarlo me di cuenta que no había respondido a los reviews y me dio bronca debérselos.

Pero se los voy a seguir debiendo porque si me pongo a responderlos, no publico más. Así que les dejo un BRUTAL agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron review, a continuación sus nicks/nombres. (el x2 es que me dejaron review en ambos chaps ^_^)

Suyi, mi gran editora y actual licenciada y tía por segunda vez!

Acron

Hehra x2

NeoReina-sailormoon x2

mairethchiba

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

Lady Tortoise x2

SereyDarien x2

lerinne x2

emeraude serenity x2

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt x2

Angie Bloom

midmoon

MileniodePlataSYD

alexmorales

yumi kamagatha

liebende Lesung

sailor lady

Carmen

RiniAndHelio

sailor mercuri o neptune

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me uno a Suyi en su campaña

_**YO LEO Y DEJO MI REVIEW**_

Apoyando a todos los escritores que leemos para darles ánimos para seguir deleitándonos con sus historias y delirios!!!!

* * *

El rincón del chivo

Como no tengo mucho tiempo para leer, me quedo con lo que venía siguiendo y les cuento que salió el chap nuevo de Hechizo de Luna

.net/s/4233068/1/Hechizo_de_Luna

* * *

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	4. Capítulo 4

· Capítulo 4 ·

Despertó esa mañana mucho más temprano de lo planeado, los rayos del sol recién asomaban por el horizonte. Se descubrió acostada sobre el cubrecamas, aún con el vestido de la noche anterior puesto y sujetando fuertemente la fotografía.

No podía seguir durmiendo, quizá estaba ¿ansiosa?

Quería verlo, hacerle mil preguntas, besarlo, sentirse nuevamente como horas antes. Y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. ¿Miedo porque experimentaba algo nuevo o miedo porque sabía que pronto se acabaría? No sabía la respuesta y no estaba segura de querer saberla.

Antes jamás se hubiera hecho aquellos planteos, llegado a esas conclusiones. No hubiera admitido verdades tan ciertas como aquellas. Al menos ya no se mentía a sí misma, pero… ¿A él qué le diría? ¿Y qué le diría él a ella?

Entre tanta reflexión terminó de ducharse y se disponía a hidratar su piel con crema cuando vio un papel bajo la puerta.

_Preciosa,_

_Me surgió un asunto urgente, a último momento, que no puedo postergar._

_¿Almorzamos juntos? Te veo a las 12.30 en el restaurant italiano._

_Darien_

Serena se dejó caer en la cama con la nota entre sus manos. Miraba el techo y creaba en su mente situaciones hipotéticas. Y mientras caía presa del sueño, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Aún no podía creerlo. Estaba convencido que el cielo y el infierno habían hecho las paces sólo para joderlo.

Llevaba cuatro meses ahí y recién ese día a Diamante le comunicaba que su esposa quería hacer una sesión fotográfica. ¡En su semana de vacaciones, cuando ya no era empleado del Hotel Milenio, sino un huésped más!

Pero no podía decirle que no a sus nuevos amigos.

¡Además! ¡Porrr favoorrrr! Tenía el permiso para exponerlas y venderlas… como si alguien fuera a comprar fotos de una dama de sociedad enfundada en un vestido de lycra negro brillante en un sillón tapizado animal print.

Le parecía insólito, incomprensible. Pero con el tiempo había logrado procesar que una persona podía tener tanto poder adquisitivo como mal gusto. Y Esmeralda Black era el ejemplo personificado de ello.

Diamante la amaba con o sin gusto. Varias veces había contratado asesores de moda y decoración pero ellos salían corriendo, huyendo del daño que aquellos espantos hacían a sus ojos.

Sin duda debía contarle todo esto a Serena.

Hasta podría exagerarlo un poco para hacerla reír más. Su risa era hermosa y contagiosa, podía alegrarle el rato a cualquiera. O al menos a él.

Por suerte estaría libre para el almuerzo. Le había dicho a Diamante y Esmeralda que debía empezar con los primeros rayos del sol, que aquella era la mejor luz para tomar fotografías.

Claro que era una gran mentira pero, ¿quién era acaso el fotógrafo profesional y sabía al respecto?

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, satisfecho de haber sonado convincente. No le gustaba mentir, pero en este caso sentía que su proceder estaba justificado. Era por ella.

Por estar al menos una hora con Serena era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo y volver. Ella había borrado una desagradable parte de él con la que ya se había acostumbrado a convivir, la soledad.

Sólo le quedaba un día para estar con ella, exprimiría los minutos al máximo. Ya tendría tiempo para descansar después.

¿La extrañaría?

Claro que sí, más que a nada en el mundo. Pero así era como tenía que ser, cada uno tenía un lugar al cual regresar.

Ella había logrado cambiarlo y ahora sabía que podía sentirse así. Sin importar qué pasara había alguien en algún lugar del mundo para él, y nunca más volvería a sentirse solo.

La sesión fotográfica concluyó sin mayores contratiempos. Llevó a revelar las fotos para que estuvieran listas el día siguiente y al pasar por la feria vio algo que supo que tenía que comprar.

Un aplique para el cabello con piedras… piedras del color de sus ojos.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Despertó envuelta en la toalla dos horas después. Se vistió y bajó al comedor a desayunar, su estómago le pedía a gritos comida.

Tenía que comprar un par de cosas para llevar a cabo su plan. Se dirigió al centro comercial que se encontraba cerca del hotel, allí podría conseguir todo. Una vez de regreso en su habitación, guardó todo en la mochila y se preparó para su ¿cita?

Estaba nerviosa. Nunca había sentido algo así con un beso. Era como si todo el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo y a ella no le importara. Porque estaba parada sobre el único mosaico que no se hacía polvo, junto a él.

No quería pensar en eso, pero tampoco podía verlo sin tener las cosas claras. Si se guiara por las miles de novelas que había leído, llamaría amor a lo que había sentido. Y eso la asustaba.

Darien tenía experiencia en el área, sabía qué era estar enamorado. Se había entregado a Mina, le había dado todo y resultó herido.

¿Acaso siempre era así? ¿Para valorar una relación, había que salir lastimado? Y lo más importante de todo ¿ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que su corazón se hiciera añicos?

Sí, si eso pudiera hacerla sentir algo. Hacer que su corazón latiera por algo más que por mantenerla con vida, entonces estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

•·•

Serena pidió una copa de vino mientras esperaba en la barra del restaurant. Necesitaba aflojar su cuerpo y, por sobre todo, sus ideas. La bebió de un sorbo y sintió el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Pidió otra, pero esta vez la bebió lentamente.

- ¿La señorita espera a alguien o me permite acompañarla?

La voz, sumada al roce de una tibia mano por toda la extensión de su brazo hicieron que el mundo volviera a derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Por un breve instante lo asoció al vino y en seguida descartó la idea. Era nada más y nada menos que "Efecto Darien", nada tenía que ver con la bebida.

Rió para sus adentros al haberle puesto su nombre a la sensación. En tanto y en cuanto nadie más la hiciera sentir así, sería exclusiva de él y, por lo tanto, merecía el nombre en su honor.

- Esperaba a alguien, pero viéndolo a usted, creo que voy a plantarlo.

- Permítame entonces que pida una mesa para dos ¿cerca de la ventana le parece bien?

- Perfecto – bebió lo que quedaba en su copa y se bajó de la banqueta ayudándose con la mano que él le había extendido.

El almuerzo fue espectacular. Se pasó entre historias, delirios y risas. En la mayoría de los casos, alrededor de Esmeralda Black.

De un momento a otro, las risas de Serena cesaron mientras miraba el horizonte por la ventana –Quiero ir a tu isla – la súplica llenaba sus azules ojos –es…

-El último día – completó él y ella asintió –Entonces deberíamos ir yendo ¿En quince minutos podes estar lista?

-Sí, y en menos también – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su plan estaba en camino.

-Yo tengo que buscar unas cosas, nos vemos en el lobby.

-¿Llevás tu cámara? – indagó ella.

-Siempre – Serena sonrió y se fue rápidamente, dejando a Darien desconcertado.

•·•

Antes de subir a la lancha, Darien cuestionó a Serena acerca de su actitud, la notaba en cierta forma distinta. Quizá ella era así y él simplemente no conocía esta faceta. Aunque quedara como un tonto, no le importaba, quería saberlo.

-Es un plan maquiavélico que se me ocurrió esta mañana cuando me desperté. Quiero sentirme salvaje y libre hoy.

» Sólo te pido de favor que no me cuestiones. Decime sí o no, según tu opinión, pero no me cuestiones.

Él asintió dándole a entender que, sin importar lo que pidiera, confiaba en ella. Podía ver como esos grandes ojos azules le rogaban que por una vez, la dejara ser quien quisiera ser.

Serena sonrió frescamente, en su mirada apareció un brillo pícaro y Darien supo que lo del plan maquiavélico era cierto.

A los veinte minutos de navegación Serena se acercó al motor y lo detuvo. Darien la miró sorprendido y descubrió en su mirada que algo se avecinaba. Era _el brillito del plan maquiavélico_. Sonrió para sus adentros al denominarlo así.

-Quiero que me uses – su tono de voz era dramático, el rostro de Darien se desfiguró.

Serena rió sonoramente –Juro que pagaría por ser yo la fotógrafa y capturar tu expresión en este momento.

Darien seguía sin entender pero hizo un esfuerzo por relajar sus músculos faciales. –Solicito explicación – exclamó con humor.

-Quiero que me uses como modelo. Que me digas en qué pose querés que me ponga, qué gesto, qué vestuario –señaló su bolso dándole a entender que estaba preparada. –Tomame fotos que sirvan para la exposición, que puedas vender

Él estaba fuera de sí, esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¡Eso sí! – él la miró expectante. –Quiero copia de TODAS las fotos, aunque sea en formato digital.

Darien estaba a punto de emitir un "pero" y recordó el pedido que Serena le había hecho y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Empezamos ahora?

-Bueno, pero sigamos avanzando porque de esta forma no llegamos más.

Serena puso en marcha la lancha y Darien buscó su cámara, cuando volteó encontró una toma perfecta y no dudó en presionar el botón.

Se vía la espalda de Serena con sus rizos volando por el viento, parte de la popa y el paisaje de fondo. Aún se lograba divisar la costa de donde habían partido.

Serena al escuchar el click se giró y sonrió. Click nuevamente.

La sesión continuó cuando llegaron a la isla. Serena le mostró a Darien lo que había llevado y él la fue guiando en los cambios de vestuario y posiciones, hasta usar todo.

La naturalidad y belleza de Serena tenían a Darien hechizado. Ella comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas una a una y las tiraba lejos del pareo sobre el cual estaba sentada.

Darien estaba perturbado. Él era fotógrafo profesional, había visto incontables mujeres desnudas, las había fotografiado y una buena cantidad se le habían insinuado y él rechazado sistemáticamente.

Nunca había deseado tanto, como en ese momento, que su modelo se rebelara y posara precisamente sobre él.

Jamás se había excitado ante una sesión fotográfica, pero eso no lo detuvo. Pose tras pose seguía obteniendo tomas maravillosas. Era increíble, parecía una modelo experimentada, no una simple aficionada del momento.

Serena giró el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, estaba como hipnotizado. Su miembro erecto rogaba a gritos que lo liberaran. Quería tocarla, saborear su piel.

Se acercó como un depredador a su presa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, admirando cada detalle de su desnudez. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien lentamente liberara a su dorada piel de las prendas.

Se agachó a su lado y acarició delicadamente uno de sus hombros. Serena se estremeció, pero con su mirada lo instó a seguir. Darien besó suavemente su mejilla, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás indicándole que el camino de sus besos debía seguir hacia su cuello. Y así lo hizo él.

Subió hasta los deliciosos labios de Serena y los atrapó entre los suyos, ansiaba repetir aquello desde el momento que había despegado su boca de la de ella la noche anterior. Un leve suspiro de ella le hizo saber que el deseo era mutuo.

La recostó mientras la besaba lentamente. Con una de sus manos recorrió la línea media del suave cuerpo de Serena, hasta llegar al ombligo. Finalizó el beso con pereza, se acomodó sobre ella y recorrió con su boca cada superficie de piel que le fue posible.

Ella estaba tan excitada como él, ubicó su miembro en la cálida entrada de Serena y ahí se quedó. Los pezones erectos ella pedían a gritos atención, y Darien se la brindó, los besó, succionó y mordió suavemente.

Las manos de Serena vagaban por el pecho y espalda de él, hasta que se depositaron en sus glúteos y lo empujó tan repentinamente que Darien no pudo evitar penetrarla profundamente.

Gimieron al unísono.

Darien comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella hacia atrás y adelante, mientras Serena lo acompañaba con movimientos circulares. La sincronía en sus movimientos hizo que les hirviera la sangre, aceleró sus corazones y los llevaba hacia el abismo en un viaje sin retorno.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron y cesaron repentinamente. El orgasmo los atrapó al mismo tiempo, dejándolos inmóviles, juntos y abrazados.

Aún estaba acostada sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando su respiración y su corazón latir. Darien le acariciaba el cabello lentamente, el mundo parecía haberse detenido para ellos dos, pero tenían que volver a la realidad, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

-Creo que es la mejor despedida de tu isla que podría existir.

-Nuestra –la corrigió él.

-Sí, también podríamos decir que es nuestra despedida –resopló.

-No, es nuestra isla, no sólo mía.

Serena se levantó quedando apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, su otra mano sobre el pecho de Darien y lo miraba fijamente.

-Tziolis te va a vender el terreno.

Su sola sonrisa bastó, expresaba mil agradecimientos, una inmensa alegría y un esbozo de sueño cumplido.

La ayudó a levantarse y la observó mientras se vestía, aún no podía creer cómo había tenido semejante mujer entre sus brazos. Ella se había instalado bajo su piel, lo había sacado del pozo… y así y todo dolía.

Dolía saber que tenía un día más y luego… sólo quedaría el recuerdo.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar los malos pensamientos y emprendieron el camino de regreso en un silencio tan profundo que el latir de sus propios corazones los aturdían.

•·•

Cenaron juntos, como dos viejos amigos. Chistes, anécdotas, piropos…

-Darien

-¿Sí? – la sola mención de su nombre sonó como una súplica.

-No quiero dormir sola esta noche.

Él sonrió. –Entonces no vas a hacerlo – le tomó la mano, la besó y la invitó a levantarse de un tironcito.

Caminaron un rato por la playa y se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena.

Darien admiró la imponente vista a través del ventanal, la enorme cama y el equipaje de Serena a medio armar en una esquina de la habitación. Fue como si la realidad hubiera aparecido de golpe y lo hubiera atacado por la espalda.

Serena lo dejó sumido en sus pensamientos y fue a prepararse un baño. Ahí la encontró Darien, relajada entre las burbujas, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello recogido, tarareando suavemente una canción de Frank Sinatra.

Y él creía que la sesión de fotos había terminado en la isla.

Esta vez la iniciativa era de él… o tal vez ella lo había planeado todo. No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, pero sí lo aprovecharía.

A través del objetivo vio como Serena le extendía el brazo, invitándolo a acercarse. No dudó un segundo en cumplir con su deseo.

Se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho y se relajaba. Entonces fue Darien quien empezó a tararear otra canción de Sinatra y Serena lo acompañó.

Era un momento tan íntimo.

No hicieron el amor, sólo se hicieron compañía a lo largo de la noche. Dormitando abrazados, acariciándose, mirando el amanecer tomados de la mano. Sabiendo que cada hora que pasaba, los acercaba a la despedida.

Pidieron el desayuno en la habitación, ese tiempo era de ellos y para ellos. Sin ruidos que irrumpieran en sus silencios, sin personas que ocuparan los espacios vacíos a su alrededor. Eran sus momentos y no querían compartirlos con nadie.

Y por mucho que quisieron dilatarlo, el final llegó.

Estaban uno a cada lado de la puerta. A partir de ese instante, tenían dos horas para juntar sus cosas y llevar a cabo su despedida personal e individual de Grecia.

Darien se despidió de sus amigos Diamante y Esmeralda y les dejó las fotos del día anterior. Juró que no sería la última vez que lo verían, nada en el mundo impediría su regreso a Grecia.

Serena, por su parte, decidió hacerle una última visita a la playa. Dejó que la arena jugara con sus pies, que el viento agitara su cabello y que el mar azul acariciara su piel por última vez. Sabía que volvería, pero no sabía cuándo.

Volvió a su habitación a ducharse y alistarse para el viaje, el resto del tiempo lo dedicó a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana, mientras su equipaje ya listo descansaba junto a la puerta.

Se encontraron en el lobby y subieron al taxi en silencio. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Darien acompañó a Serena hasta su sala de embarque, él aún tenía una hora para la salida de su vuelo. Esperaban juntos, tomados de la mano. Los minutos pasaban y el momento de la despedida se acercaba. Qué se dirían, algo era seguro, al conocerse, sus vidas cambiaron.

Darien tomó la iniciativa y besó a Serena dulcemente.

Ellos no eran novios ni recién casados, que no podían permanecer alejados por más de unos instantes. Lo de ellos era especial, poco tenía que ver con lo sexual, aunque ninguno negaba que había sido bueno.

Los besos que se habían dado eran contados, cada uno era especial, significaba algo, comunicaban algo que las palabras no podían.

Y este beso no era menos especial. Probablemente era el último.

Darien depositó una pequeña caja labrada en las manos de Serena. -Abrila cuando estés arriba –

-¿Arriba?

-Sí, arriba del avión, en el aire… cuando sientas que es el momento. Hay un pendrive con tus fotos y algo más…

Los altoparlantes anunciaban el último llamado a embarcar el vuelo a New York.

-Darien -Serena apoyó su mano en el pecho de Darien y sintió el latir de su corazón. –Aunque pase mucho mucho tiempo…¿vos crees…? -Apretó fuertemente el puño de su mano libre. – Si alguna vez nos vemos…-Tomó aire para poder expresar lo que sentía.

» Darien, ¿creés que podamos reconocernos?

Los ojos de Serena estaban húmedos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Serena…

Darien tomó la mano que tenía en su pecho y la besó. Ella lo miraba expectante.

-Yo podría reconocerte entre un millón de estrellas.

FIN

* * *

Wenas wenas...

Llegamos al final de este fic! Espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Si tienen alguna crítica/comentario, no duden en decirmelo que será tenido en cuenta para el futuro... Quizá si Suyi sigue insistiendo pueda inventar una segunda parte, y para eso sus comentarios son absolutamente necesarios.

Después de tanto tiempo, regresé. Exámenes, laburo, más exámenes y vacaciones...

Y, sobre todo, cero inspiración para escribir el lemon... hace meses que este capítulo estaba terminado, con un espacio en el medio para escribirlo, y no salía.

Ante el "Inspirate e Inspirame" de mi querida editora Suyi... salió y acá está con ustedes, el último capítulo de este fic.

Como les conté... algo distinto a lo que venía escribiendo, y a mí me gustó. ¿A ustedes?

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios, pero si los respondo ahora este capítulo no sale más!!!

Ya está en camino otro fic, también distinto... una comedia. Voy a intentar hacerlo lo más divertido posible y publicarlo en cuanto esté completo (para evitar esperas)

Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo y comentarios... Y no se olviden sus reviews son nuestro alimento. Nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo y nos dan más ganas.

* * *

El rincón del chivo

Por hoy queda vacío... PONGANSE LAS PILAS Y ESCRIBAN CHICAS!!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy... voy a salir a pasear un ratito y espero muuuuuuuuchos reviews para mi regreso!!

Muchos Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


End file.
